So Not A Fairytale
by A Warped View Of Reality
Summary: D'Jok has a twin sister who Sinedd has developed an unhealthy, in his opinion, obession with, Mirco-Ice has found the love of his life, again, and her boyfriend may or may not be stalking Ahito. Not your average fairytale then. SineddxOC, Mirco-IcexOC
1. Of Deceiving Appearances

-1-

-Of Decieving Appearances-

I watch them as they laugh together, a perfect group of friends, a perfect team. The redhead catches my eye and my heart twists. He looks so much like me, my hair, my eyes. We could be twins. A short, bitter laugh escapes me then. Twins. To share DNA with the Snow Kid star. A dream. Another laugh. Not for me.

He's staring at me, probably alerted by my outward insane appearance. I stare straight at him, daring him to look away first. But he doesn't. Then a beautiful brunette, his team mate, tugs on his arm and he turns away from me, away from the freaky girl with his eyes.

I look down into my drink, the calm, flat surface. How deceiving appearances can be. Don't you think, D'Jok? My darling brother? I smirk into the blue liquid. Something I'll never be able to call him. Brother. Another wrench at my chest.

Stop it, stop before you go too far.

I can't, he's my _twin_! And he's just sitting there, oblivious.

No one knows about me, our own father, the _famous_ Sonny Blackbones, is oblivious, happy with his football star of a son. Maya knows our mother gave birth to twins, but she thinks I'm dead. I don't bother to disillusion her.

As the excited chatter continues around me in the busy café, I feel alone. It is not an unusual feeling for me. After all, I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. Any friends, for that is what I label the people who attach themselves to me, have long since left, realising I don't want their company any more than a teenage girl want spots.

I don't know why I bother to come here, to envy other people who are what I could have been. I could have been a star, like my dear twin, but I didn't even know about the tryouts until it was too late, and then I knew he was on the team, and any ideas I may have had about joining evaporated.

When they won the cup, I watched them from this very seat I'm in now, stared at the screen, transfixed with the lights and the sounds emanating from it. He looked so happy, they all did. I have never felt so unworthy and useless in all my life. I'm unworthy to be Sonny Blackbones' daughter, unworthy to be D'Jok's sister. A stupid, idiotic girl with too many hopes and dreams. Not that one has a chance of coming true.

I stand, throwing some coins haphazardly down on the table and make for the door. I've already outstayed my welcome, taking up a whole table for myself. Glancing back, a cluster of teenagers, younger than myself, have already inhabited it, swarming like bees to honey.

Stepping outside, I shiver automatically at the cold I should be used to. I reach up and unclip my hair, letting it flow down to cover my ears, that I can already feel turning as red as my hair, still, it keeps them warm.

"Um, excuse me?" I turn to see a boy, a little taller than me, with a head of black hair and a wide grin. Another Snow Kid. _His_ best friend.

"Mum said that you left too much for your drink, this is your change." He walks towards me and holds out his hand. I take my money with a quiet 'thank you' and turn to continue home. Well, the place that I live, I wouldn't call it home in the same sense as others do.

But suddenly I stop, a hand to my head. My vision turns blurry, dizziness overpowering. Oh no, not again, not now with someone watching. But it's too late, the ground rushes up to meet me, a worried voice saying something, calling for help, then nothing.

_A/N: There seriously needs to be more Galactik Football fics !! I've had over 30 hits on my other GF fic, so if all the people who are on here and watch it write _something_ then it would at least be a respectable number! Come on everyone, put your writer skills to use!_

_Becki_

_x_


	2. Of Twin Sisters

-2-

-Of Twin Sisters-

I stared down at the small girl while she lay in the bed, Simbai standing over her. She seemed to pale and delicate, her fiery hair spreading out in a halo around her head.

"I'm fine." She insists, pushing past Simbai and Micro-Ice to where her shoes were.

"You are no condition to go anywhere, there has been a large strain on you mentally. Can you tell me who to contact, let them know you're alright?"

"No." The girl mutters, looking at the floor.

"There must be someone."

"There isn't." Defiant now.

"Well, then what's your name, I am Dame Simbai."

"The Snow Kids' medic, huh? My name's Mimi."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"I get them all the time, it doesn't matter, I'm fine." She stands up again, trying to move past me, but I push her back. Something flickers in her eyes, eyes unnervingly like mine.

"You're going already?" Micro-Ice asks, looking disappointed. That boy likes anything in a skirt.

"I'm fine, there was no need for you to bring me here, though it was nice of you to care."

"It was nothing," Micro-Ice dismisses but a hint of a blush is in his cheeks, "It was human of me to help."

"She isn't going anywhere." Simbai cuts in.

"Yes I am. I'm going back."

"To your home?"

"You could call it that." Her features twist slightly at her words and something passes across her face, like a shadow.

"No, you aren't. I've seen conditions like this before, and, if it's what I think it is, then all the more reason for you to stay."

"Where have you seen it before?"

"In each and every one of the Snow Kids."

"You mean...?" I realise what Simbai's getting at and shoot the girl a couple of glances.

"Yes, D'Jok, she has the Meta Flux in her."

"How is that possible?!"

"She was born around the same time you all were."

"Same date as ginger actually." Ginger? My hair's exactly the same as hers!

"Huh?"

"Same day, almost same time." What does she mean?

"Mimi, come here." She crosses to where Simbai is standing, and the woman tilts Mimi's face upwards towards the light.

"D'Jok, were you aware you had a sister?" She asks calmly, realising my chin.

"Wh-what?" What is she talking about?!

"Hey, D'Jok, I'm you twin sister, Mimi, nice to meet you." She offers me her hand, still smiling. The world turns black.


	3. Of Personal Stalkers

-3-

-Of Personal Stalkers-

"Is he ok?" Mirco-Ice asks, leaning over his best friend. I stand in the corner, annoyed that I have to stay. Mei, D'Jok's supermodel/footballer girlfriend, sits by his side, worry etched into her pretty face.

"He was just shocked."

"He had good reason to be." Mei spits, glaring at me. My my, an airhead that has a temper? This is unusual...

"What was I supposed to do? Not tell him that we share a significant amount of the same DNA?" I ask coolly.

"You seemed perfectly happy hiding it for all these years!"

"That's because I never actually _met_ him. Sure, I saw him playing football, who hasn't on this planet? But I never had the chance to talk to him."

"But why did you have to pick _now_!"

"When else?" I shrug. A movement of D'Jok's hand, however, has Mei at his side instantly, forgetting her argument with me. Hmph. One thing I can't hold against her; she obviously cares for him.

"Mimi?" Is his first word. Mei looks affronted. Blood relations first, sweetheart.

"Yeah?" I move to his side cautiously, worried about what he's going to say. Though I hate to admit it, Mei was right about me saying it the second we met practically.

He does the unexpected though; reaches up and touches my face slowly with the tips of his fingers. I'm horrified to feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes at the gentle touch. It's the first nice gesture I've had for a long time.

"So you're my sister, huh?" I smile, the blasted tears pooling in my eyes now as I sit on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah..." He sits up, never taking his eyes off me. Then slowly, hesitantly, opens his arms. I pause for a second before wrapping my own arms around him tightly. He rests his head on top of mine as I bury my head in his chest. I feel so right here, in his arms, safe and secure, a feeling I don't think I've ever felt before. Crap, I'm getting sentimental. "But how...?" He asks.

"Our mother gave birth to twins, so another woman came over and took me, leaving Maya free to look after Mum and you. But, for whatever reason, the woman wanted to keep me for herself because she'd never had children. She told Maya I'd died."

"How do you know all this?"

"The woman, Nanette, told me when she was dying, it had always hung over her, you see." I glance at the other two people in the room. Mirco-Ice is watching us with interest, and a little awe, while Mei keeps her gaze on me, blue eyes piercing.

"Then, why didn't you come and find Maya or me when this Nanette died?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why the hell not!" He seems a bit angry now.

"You were, are, a star; the whole galaxy knows your name, I'm just a weird girl with nothing and no one to call home. You see the difference?"

"You must have had some friends." I snort unattractively.

"If you mean people who took it upon themselves to become my personal stalker until they realised I would punch them if tried anything else?" I smile sweetly.

"You punched them?"

"Only a couple, the rest got the picture pretty quickly." I laugh lightly.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side!" We both laugh then, Mirco-Ice joining in. "So do you play football?"

"I wondered when you'd ask me that, yeah, I do a bit."

"You want to have a go now?"

"No way, am I playing against you, and besides, won't your coach mind?"

"Not if you're any good he won't." I spin round at the new voice and find myself looking up (what is it with so many tall people here?) at a mountain of a man. I know instantly who he is.

"Can we try now?!" Mirco-Ice asks eagerly.

"If D'Jok's recovered enough, then yes."

"I'm fine!"

"Aarch, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Simbai. D'Jok, find Mimi a uniform, I'm sure Tia has one she can lend her." As everyone starts out of the room, I look back to see Simbai talking to Aarch quietly. A concerned expression passes across his face, and he looks straight at me, worry clear in his eyes.

"Mimi! You coming?"

"Yeah, wait for me!"


	4. Of Icy Hatred

-4-

-Of Icy Hatred-

She's a natural. She was _born_ to play football. They way she spins, runs and twists her way down the pitch. It's me, her, Micro-Ice and Tia against Rocket, Thran, Ahito and Mei.

She and Tia working together makes you just want to stop and stare, which is what Thran, Rocket and Mirco-Ice do. She can use the Breath just as well as Tia, and as they both spiral through the air, passing back and forth with lightning speed, they look like an apparition. Then we, _they_, score and are twirling up, up with their arms around each other, shouting in joy. They land and she's in my arms, her, _my_, hair in my face, her scent everywhere.

She's gone, ripped away by Micro-Ice as _he_ lifts her up, spins her round, her hair streaming out like a vivid, red fan. Mei glares at her, icy cold. I want to shield her from the hard stare so I kiss Mei, apologetically. She smiles, blinks, hatred gone.

_A/N: I know, I'm sorry - shortest chapter in the history of short chapters!_

_Becki_

_x_


	5. Of Fresh Snow

-5-

-Of Fresh Snow-

I've never felt so happy or alive in my life. The pure exhilaration as I scored, it's incredible. I've always wondered just what it feels like to be a Snow Kid, and it seems I have my answer.

"You were amazing, Mimi!"

"Thanks." I can feel heat tint my cheeks at Micro-Ice's compliment. It's very unlike me to get embarrassed by something this small.

"Where did you learn to use the Breath like that?!"

"Um...around." I duck my head, worried by his constant questions. I know he's just being friendly, but it still makes me uneasy.

"One more game, Coach?" Rocket asks.

"I'm sure Mimi needs to get home, and you all need your rest." My head drops as both the simulated and real illusion of happiness come to an end.

"I'll go and change back into my stuff then, Tia."

"Sure, I'll show you where the showers are." She leads me out.

"Can I come and see you?" D'Jok asks, his hands on my shoulders.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, I'll see you at the café sometime though?"

"Tomorrow?" I grin at his eagerness.

"Why not?"

"Say, one? I'll buy you lunch!"

"That is generous of you!" I stand on my tiptoes to put my arms around his neck.

"I'll come too!" Does that boy get _everywhere_?

"I'll see you both tomorrow then." I say, stepping back, waving over my shoulder as I go. Mirco-Ice and D'Jok stand behind me, waving too, as my figure dwindles to nothing in the flurry of fresh snow.


	6. Of Hogging The Ball

-6-

-Of Hogging The Ball-

"Oi, pass me the ball!" I yell at Micro-Ice who has apparently decided to hog it all to himself and see how far he can get down the pitch on his own. I sprint after him, determined to get it back. I can feel the Breath building up around my body. Suddenly I fall hard, my leg twisting underneath me and taking my full weight. Shit.

"D'Jok!" Mei's bending over me, her hair falling into my face. "What hurts?" I roll over, wincing, my hands clutching my ankle. "Coach!" The walls of the Holotrainer disintegrate around us and Simbai is there, Micro-Ice and Thran helping me onto a stretcher.

Simbai starts to stretch out my leg slowly, but a cry from me stops her.

I'm not allowed to play in our 'friendly' against the Shadows who are coming to Akillian in two days. Needless to say, I've been happier.

"We can't play with a clone, you know what happened last time _someone wasn't there_ for a match!" Rocket looks pointedly at Micro-Ice.

"I don't see that we have any other choice, Simbai said it would take at least a week for D'Jok's ankle to heal fully."

"Mimi."

"What are you talking about?" Rocket turns to Micro-Ice.

"Mimi can play in D'Jok's place, just for this match!"

"We can't train a brand new player in _two days_!" Rocket really needs anger management.

"Micro-Ice's right, for once; you saw how she played yesterday, she's be perfect, better than a clone anyway. Hang on..._Mimi_! What time is it?!"

"Two, why?"

"Shit! I was supposed to meet Mimi at one!"

"I'll go and tell her what's happened, and break the news to her." Tia offers.

"Wait, we haven't run it past Aarch yet."

"It's a good idea, but it's up to Mimi." How does he do that?!

"Great! Then I'll go and find her!"


	7. Of Hate On First Sight

-7-

-Of Hate On First Sight-

Ok, breathe, in and out, in and out. You'll be fine, Mimi, you just have to play with an amazing team against an equally amazing team that incidentally hold a huge grudge against your team. Not forgetting that one of the players is D'Jok's and Micro-Ice's worst enemy. No pressure at all.

"Hey, you're really white, don't worry!"

"How can I not?!" I spit at Micro-Ice irritably.

"Woah, it's not my fault D'Jok can't play."

"I know, and I'm _so_ excited but bloody petrified at the same time, you know?"

"You'll be great, I know you will."

"Thanks." I smile at him gratefully.

"Oi, midget lovebirds!" We simultaneously glare at D'Jok. "Sorry." He says unapologetically. "Can I borrow Mimi for a sec?" I smile at Micro-Ice while standing and making my way to where D'Jok is sitting.

"Yes?"

"Someone's tetchy. Annoyed that I interrupted yours and Mirco's _moment_?"

"a, we didn't have a moment so, b, _No_!" D'Jok laughs lightly.

"I just wanted to say thanks for doing this."

"Are you kidding? I should be saying thanks to you for twisting your ankle!"

"You're a great little player, _so_ much better than a clone!"

"Well that's not har-hang on..._little_?!" My eyes narrow at him.

"Uh..." He looks worried. And a bit scared.

"D'Jok sweetie!" Mei runs gracefully over to my brother's side, elbowing me out of the way as she does so. Saved by the bimbo.

"Hey, Mei, play a great game for me, ok?"

"Sure thing, darling!" She leans over him, obscuring my view. Thank god. Something I _really_ don't need to see.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Tia says, standing next to me.

"You can say that again."

"Still, me and Rocket probably look like that to everyone else."

"Yeah, you do."

"In that case, I apologise for making you nauseous. As that's what I'm feeling right now witnessing _that_."

"_D'Jok_! _Mei_! Do you think you could stop making me and Tia want to throw up? Playing with two clones _defiantly_ wouldn't be a good idea!" D'Jok separates from the perfect brunette instantly, laughing. Mei, on the other hand, simply glares. Fiercely. I'm terrified. _Not_.

* * *

Oh. My. God. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's huge and scary and...and...

"Relax, Mimi, you're really tense!" I'm too stunned to respond to Rocket. I take my position on the pitch, eyeing the Shadows. The only human one I know is Sinedd. Classically tall, dark and handsome. I hate him instantly.

"Oh look, D'Jok's morphed into a girl!"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not D'Jok." As we brush past each other, he leans down (once again, _tallness_!) and whispers,

"I like them feisty." His hand catches mire for the briefest of seconds, then he's gone. I keep my cheeks pale, something every redhead just _has_ to perfect, while blushing furiously on the inside. I have no idea why. No guy has ever had this sort of effect on me before. I take my position, pinching myself sharply to clear my head and get me focused. Mirco-Ice gives me a reassuring wave. I grin back, suddenly very determined to win and wipe the confident smirk off Sinedd's face.

It starts too fast, a blur of blue and black and Tia fights for possession of the ball with a Shadow. She wins, directs it at Rocket who passes to Mirco-Ice who needs me, I can tell, but I'm blocked by two impossibly tall Shadows. Then I remember a trick I taught myself at the tender age of seven.

Quickly focusing of the Breath I need into one place, a copy of me forms. It's not perfect, a bit too rushed, but it'll do. Satisfied, I leap upwards just as the one on the right flicks a glance over his shoulder the check I'm still there. Idiot. Micro-Ice sees I've escaped and kicks the ball straight at me. I in turn, send it directly at the goal. No way it can miss.

For a few, precious seconds, time seems to slow. I don't bother to land, simply let the Breath hold me up, not breathing. The goalie knocks it away at the last second. I land with a dull thud, crushed.

At half-time the score stands at 2.1 to them. Oh great, I'm so, so dead.

"-and, finally, Mimi." Fuckity fuck. "Well done!" Hang on, _what_?! "You played a great game for someone who's never played at GF level before." The others seem equally shocked at their coach's praise.

"Uh...thanks?"

"Try swinging round a little more before you shoot; you need to use your full body strength. And tuck your elbows in when you use the Breath too."

"Ok." I nod, wheels in my head turning and processing the information I had received. I would follow it. I _would_ make Aarch, D'Jok and the other Snow Kids proud. And I _would_ show Mei and Sinedd that I _can_ play football. Just you wait and see.

_A/N: Yes, yes I'm soooooooo sorry!! cringes but it's here now right..._

_anyway, voting time! Reader participation!_

_Who do YOU want Mimi to end up with?!_

_a) Sinedd_

_b) Micro-Ice_

_c) other, say please_

_thank you all, response would be appreciated since, if I have an idea of who she will get together with then I'll have more inspriation to write - seriously!_

_Becki_

_x_


	8. Of Jealousy

_Ok, result time!_

_Mimi x Mirco-Ice 3_

_Mimi x Sinedd 4_

_thanks to everyone who voted you made my life a hell of a lot easier! just want to say thanks for not suggesting Mimi x D'jok as some of my, more perverted, friends have said!_

-8-

-Of Jealousy-

Mimi has a strange look in her eyes as she strides back out with my, our, other team mates. I grip the edges of my seat tightly, leaning closer the screen. As they square up, I see Sinedd throw Mimi a half-wave. My eyes narrow. I can't see Mimi's reaction, but we've warned her about Sinedd. She won't fall for his tricks.

She seems to have new determination as she darts across the pitch. Her size is, obviously, a huge help as she can slips around the Shadows lithely and quickly. My breath hitches as she runs at the goal, the Breath building up around her until I can barely see her small figure in the swirls of electric blue wrapping themselves around her. The ball arches at the goal, spinning and hard and fast and perfect.

She scores.

Then screams in pure joy as Tia hugs her tightly as does Mirco-Ice. Rocket pats her on the back while Thrann gives her a thumbs-up. I feel a mild pang of jealousy; that should be me out there. But I quench it quickly. This is Mimi's chance and, besides, I'd be ready to go by the time another match comes along.

The last half of the match is amazing to watch as Mimi and Mirco-Ice are an unstoppable force. I hate to admit it, but there's no arrogance or a mindless drive to score, as I sometimes have. They work.

Aarch is pleased too, I can tell by the way he keeps on grinning at Clamp and Dame Simbai. But, at the last minute, Sinedd scores, bringing the score up to 3.3. A draw.

I could have won it.

Again, beating my jealous thoughts of Mimi out of my head with brute force, I return my attention the pitch where they're jumping up and down with joy that it was, at least, a draw. Mimi especially. Sinedd walks over to where she's waving at the crowds, goes close, bends down. Luckily for me, the camera zooms in on them, so I can see the ex-Snow Kid whispering something in Mimi's ear. She glares at him before striding off to the rest of our team.

But, I noticed, the way the looked at him, when she narrowed her eyes in annoyance, they weren't filled with loathing but...almost...excitement.

It must be because of the game.

Yes, it has to be.

_A/N: One question, one more vote!_

_Since Mimi x Sinedd is going to happen, I can't help but feel sorry for Micro-Ice (don't get me wrong, I _love_ them together) it's just that he's one of my favourite characters and I can't _help_ but want him to be with someone. Any suggestions how I could manage that?_

_And the vote! Every chapter with an odd number is going to be from Mimi's pov, but who do you want the next one after that to be from?_

_D'Jok (again)_

_Micro-Ice_

_Sinedd_

_Anyone else you can think of?_

_thank you _again_ lovely people!_

_Becki_

_x_


	9. Of Morbid Fantasies

_Results of the next chap pov:_

_Sinedd - 3_

_Micro-Ice - 1_

_so Sinedd's thoughts on this, um, interesting turn of events ;)_

-9-

-Of Morbid Fantasies-

Ok. My brain is currently processing only three thoughts:

1) that what just happened must _never_ be repeated in polite company. Especially in the company of the Snow Kids. Especially D'Jok.

2) that Sinedd is going to die. Soon.

3) that I am most defiantly and irrevocably screwed.

It's not that I'm not unbelievably happy that I scored, and didn't cost the Snow Kids the game, I am. It's just that what happened _after_ the match. Sinedd came over to me and lent down (his height is _really_ starting to annoy me) and whispered something in my ear in his rough, yet silky voice. I don't know how it can be rough _and_ silky – it just was!

"Good game, mini-D'Jok. And, by the way, you look great in your uniform. See you later." I glared at him, as I was supposed to, and marched off.

He kept to his word, to my annoyance, and found me in the corridors of Aarch Academy. He was leaning on the wall, arms folded, jet black hair falling elegantly over his dark violet eyes and a characteristic smirk in place on his lips.

"Mini-D'Jok." Was his greeting.

"Self-righteous bastard." I said civilly in response, crossing my own arms over my stomach.

"Touché. Mimi, is it?" I nodded warily. "Well then, Mimi, how are you?" My brow automatically furrowed at his polite tone. This wasn't the Sinedd I had been warned about, this Sinedd seemed normal and...nice.

"Exhausted and sweating like a pig, you?" I shot back. He grinned, flashing me pearl white teeth.

"Same actually, playing a match at this level tends to do that. Speaking of the match, you were great for someone who never played before. What was that technique you used?" I opened my mouth to form a reply, then it snapped closed again. No way was he getting me with that trick.

"Uh uh, I'm _not_ falling for that." He threw his hands up, blinking innocently. If the devil can be innocent.

"Woah, I'm not trying to steal your secrets."

"_Sure_," I drawled sarcastically, "and you haven't had it in for my brother and the rest of his team since you first met." He pushed himself off the wall until he was right in front of me, his chest touching my folded arms and his impressive height towering over me. I swear I'm going to marry someone short if it's the last thing I do.

"Mimi-" He started, then a noise up the corridor had us both jerking round, and staring wide-eyed. "Se you around, Mini-D'Jok." He whispered, before (please don't start hyperventilating) bending down and pecking my lips and darting away. I just stood there.

Before you starting killing me for letting _it_ kiss me, I didn't know that would happen! What does it mean? My brain that is, when it comes down to it, a girl's, was over-analysing everything. Does he like me? Or am I just another game to him? The thoughts in my brain were scrambled in a scary and unfamiliar way.

And, the most disturbing thing of all, was they way my heart was fluttering pathetically. Dear god.

_A/N: ooooooo this made me laugh while writing! next chapter will be Sinedd and should be up quite soon (especially if my mum lets me have more time on the laptop!). Another vote! Who do you want chapter 12 to be from? vote away, muffins!_

_Becki_

_x_


	10. Of Challenges, Nothing More

-10-

-Of Challenges, Nothing More. Defiantly Not-

Don't look at me like that. I said stop it! I didn't _mean_ to. Well, I did, but even I don't know why it happened. I know it's not to get at D'Jok, since he didn't cross my mind once. After all, it would be so wrong if _he_ crossed my mind as I kissed his sister. Seriously wrong.

"Sinedd? What are _you_ doing in _our_ area?" Ah.

"A guy's not allowed to come and visit his old team mates?" I ask, smirking.

"Not when he's you!" Mei spits, Tia glaring at me with icy green eyes. The slut and the bitch. Oh joy.

"As touched as I am by your concern, I didn't actually come to see you."

"Then who? You better not be here to pick another fight with D'Jok!"

"Actually, I came to see his, much better looking, twin." I smirk as they frown.

"Stay away from Mimi, Sinedd!" Tia snarls venomously.

"If you insist, but I can't guarantee she'll keep away from me." I spin on my heel and stalk away, the slightly sadistic smirk never leaving my lips.

Lips that had just been pressed against Mimi's.

A smile spreads across those lips as I raise a hand to touch them. Not an evil grin or sarcastic smirk, but a genuinely happy smile.

What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. _M_e!

Ok, Sinedd. _Snap out of it now_!

I place a hand, palm flat, against the wall and press my forehead to it, sucking in air. She's hot. That's why I kissed her. I like a challenge, and that's what she is to me. A competitive ready to be crushed.

Well then.

Bring it on, _Snow Kid_.

_A/N: yeah, yeah, i know that Tia isn't a bitch and Mei isn't a slut (kinda ;-) ) but that's how i imagine Sinedd seeing them. I know its also VERY OOC, sorry! iv tried to rewrite it i don't know how many times, but i can't because...well, not quite sure..._

_Becki_

_x_


	11. Of Fake, Green and Ridiculous Eyelashes

-11-

-Of Fake, Green and Ridiculously Long Eyelashes-

"Mimi...?" I look up from folding my borrowed uniform.

"Hi, Tia, I was just about to return your uniform."

"That's not why I'm here," She bites her lower lip, leaning against the wall slightly with one hand repeatedly rubbing the other that was crossed across her body. "Mei and I...uh, ran into Sinedd." I froze, still bent over the half-folded top, waiting for her response for the question I hadn't asked.

"And?"

"He mentioned he came to see you." I straightened and turned to face her.

"He did? Well I haven't seen him, and I can't imagine why he'd _want_ to see me." I keep my voice a casual neutral.

"Me neither," She pauses, as if trying to pick her next words carefully, "You know at the end, when he said something to you, what was it?"

"Why? What did he say to you!" I couldn't help it as urgency and desperation leaked into my tone. She looks at me, pale jade eyes piercing through me.

"Nothing. I just wondered." She says at last.

"He," What do I say! "he told me I played well for a newbie but I wouldn't last a minute in the Cup."

"Hm." I wait with bated breath for her to suspect; she's not dumb. Unlike _somebody_ I could mention, saying no names. "Ok. See you later." Tia left, and I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

* * *

"Mimi! Over here!" I smile back at Micro-Ice as he waves me over to his table frantically.

"Hey, Mirco."

"You were great today, you know, and-" He stops suddenly, looking over my shoulder at the crowded café with a disbelieving look on his face. "No freaking _way_." He breaths. I twist to see his mum embracing a girl with a pile of blonde frizz sprouting from her head.

"What?" I ask, looking back at him.

"That looks like this girl I used to know from primary school, but she moved planets years ago." His mum's pointing out where we're sitting to the girl; she turns and grins widely at Mirco-Ice.

"Icy!" She squeals loudly – I can hear it from the other side of the café, even above the clamour of customers, which is a considerable feat. Trust me.

"Crys!" She leaps at him, wrapping long arms around his neck. I can see her more clearly now. Complete with enough piercings to open a shop, she's decked in a combination of bright colours that would make Mei have a seizure and her large brown eyes have ridiculously long and green fake eyelashes framing them, with tiny stick-on jewels at the corners.

"Oh my _god_, Icy! You haven't grown at _all_!" She breaks into a peal of laughter at Mirco-Ice's indignant pout. "Seriously though, you've bulked up! Must come from playing for a professional team, eh?" He preens happily.

"I guess." She turns blindingly white teeth, restrained by pink braces, on me. "Oh! This is Mimi, D'Jok's twin sister who's our substitute now. Mimi, this is Crystal."

"Hi." I wave warily.

"_Hi_!" She cries, before grabbing a fistful of my hair. Normalness doesn't seem to be one of her traits. "See, Icy, _this_ is a nice colour hair – blonde _isn't_! It's so...so..."

"Barbie-doll-ish?" I offer.

"Yes!" She yells at a decibel level that scares me.

"Don't worry, Crys, you're, like, the least Barbie-doll person I know." I glance at him, eyebrows raised. "Well, second. Mimi comes in first, undisputedly."

"Aw! Ickle-likle-Icy-poo learned a new word!" He tries, and fails, to glare at her. "See! I _knew_ you could never be angry at me! That's why I brought a t-shirt!" She rips open her aqua-marine trench coat (I didn't know you could even _buy_ those), to reveal a Snow Kids shirt with Mirco-Ice's face and a pair of boobs that Mei would probably kill for. I smirk at Mirco-Ice whose eyes are bugging out. It's one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

"Icy? Are you ok?" Crystal asks, letting the coat fall and touching his face, concerned.

"Wh...? Oh, right, yeah." He mumbles after I've, subtly, stamped on his foot. Hard.

"Ok then! Damn, I'm meeting Jacob, like, now – see ya, Icy!" She hugs him tightly, "And nice to meet you, Mimi!" I get the Crystal-hugging-treatment too. Then she whirls out.

_A/N: So, sorry for the wait munchkins! Ok, that probably didn't make things better, but you know :S. So the next chapter will be from Micro-Ice's pov since i had 2 votes for him and 2 for D'Jok so I decided on Mirco-Ice since, as much fun as writing a rampaging D'Jok would be, that comes later :D! So, what do you think? hint hint reviews help me write faster!_

_Becki_

_x_


	12. Of Innocent Wallowers

-12-

-Of Innocent (Not To Mention Sexy) Wallowers-

"You know, the goldfish look was so last season." I vaguely hear Mimi say conversationally to me.

"Uh huh." I reply.

"God, snap out of it!" She slaps me. Not _that_ hard, but enough to leave a mark. I glare at her.

"What is it with you _injuring_ me lately!"

"It's fun," She shrugs. "Not to mention effective."

"Huh."

"Mirco-Ice," Mimi sighs, "she's just a girl."

"No. She's not." I mutter, not caring about the fact that, only fifteen minutes ago, I'd been intent on asking Mimi out, and now I was banging my head on the table in front of said girl over another. "She's one of my best friends. She's seen me naked for god's sake!"

"Wow. You really do move fast." I shoot her a dirty look.

"Oh, ha ha. Let's all laugh at the love-deprived idiot." She just laughs more.

"Bitch." I mutter, letting my head fall back onto the seat cushion melodramatically.

"Drama queen." She bites back smirking, in a way that's suspiciously familiar.

"Do you know that you've started smirking like a certain ex-Snow Kid bastard?" I ask, looking at her carefully.

"_Sinedd_!" She exclaimed, then, in an undertone, "Damn him."

"So what's going on with you two? Can I kill him?"

"No need to sound so eager, Mirco, you can't murder him."

"Why not?" I whine.

"Because I, well...it's against the law!" She cries eventually, sounding triumphant.

"Shit." I state suddenly, letting the legs of my chair fall forward sharply. Mimi looks at me. "You like him!"

"_What_!" She screeches, jumping up. She's louder than Crys was. Which is saying something. She flashes an apologetic smile at everyone who's staring at her, slightly scared, before turning back to me and hissing angrily, "I do _not_ like _Sinedd_ of all people!"

"Uh huh. _Sure_." I drawl while her the knuckles of her balled fists slowly turns whiter and whiter. "Woah...you don't want to hurt _me_...do you?" I squeak. Then something resisters in my brain about, what, twenty minutes after it'd been said? "_Who's Jacob_!" I snarl abruptly, seeming to startle Mimi out of her I-really-want-to-rip-my-twin-brother's-complety-innocent-and-sexy-best-friend-limb-from-limb stupor.

"Wait, what? You are one of the _randomist_ people I ever met." She says, sitting down again and staring at me.

"Jacob! Crys said she was going to meet someone called Jacob!"

"He's probably her boyfriend." She says silkily. I groan, glaring at her.

"Evil, evil girl." I mutter.

"I know." She says primly, sipping her drink. "That was for saying I like Sinedd."

"But you two would be so _sweet_ together!" I say, grinning, "You're both _evil_."

"Hmph." She says, clearly debating whether or not to kill me for the thing about her and Sinedd or to thank me for agreeing she's evil. "I'm leaving you to wallow." She decides suddenly, standing up.

"What? I'm not wallowing!"

"Riiiiight." She backs up, sticking her tongue out at me...until she crashes into a tall guy who was just standing up. Her arms flail, windmill-style, and she starts to fall backwards, when the guy catches her deftly.

She looks up, startled, about to thank him, when the words die on her lips and her mouth falls open.

Now who looks like a goldfish?

_A/N: You asked for a fast update - so I started writing! What do think? Who's caught Mimi? Ok, kinda obvious but sitll ;-)_

_Becki_

_x_


	13. Of Fiery Pits In Hell

-13-

-Of Fiery Pits In Hell-

No.

This _cannot_ be happening. To _me_. This is like some cheesy and cliché romance film – not my life! I have to life this, you know! So I am _so_ not happy when I land in, you've guessed it, Sinedd's arms. Damn him to the fiery pits of hell. Twice.

"Hey, Mimi, nice legs." He drawls, eyeing where my skirt (yes, _skirt_ – all my combats are dirty and I borrowed this from Tia. No idea why she has one either, but still) has ridden up due to my fall.

"Get _off_ me. Perv." I add for effect as I pull away roughly. He just laughs. Yes, _laughs_. Well fine then. "Bye, Mirco. Bye, bastard." I say before stomping out.

"Wait! Mimi!" I hear from behind me. There's no _way_ I'm stopping. Bitch. "_Mimi_! For god's sake!" It (It being Sinedd, since _It_ doesn't deserve a name) grabs my arms and spins me round roughly. I glare at It.

"What."

"Sorry."

"_What_!" Ok – surreal much?

"For embarrassing you back there."

"Hmph." I mutter, walking on until I'm under a small tunnel to escape the fast-falling snow. I glance back to see him just watching me. "You coming?" He smiles and stoops slightly to enter.

"So why were you there?"

"A girl's not allowed to have a drink with one of her teammates?" He smirks slightly, but, surprisingly, I start smiling at him, which makes his smirk widen considerably. "Oh, stop it." I hit his arm lightly.

He catches my hand so I make to whack him with the other one, which he grabs too. I glare up at him.

"I hate you."

"I know." He says, smirking, as he leans down to kiss me.

_A/N: So 13 - mi lucki number! ok, chapter 14 will be Sinedd then 16 D'Jok - yes angry rampage time!_

_Becki_

_x_


	14. Of Smirk Stealers

-14-

-Of Smirk Stealers-

Yeah, I know, I've got no idea what came over me either. Of course, it might have been the way she looked with tiny flakes of snow in her hair, and her cheeks so rosy from the cold, or it could have been the jealously in the pit of my stomach from how close she seemed to Mirco-Ice. But it was, most likely, the amount of alcohol in my system.

She responds instantly though, standing on her tiptoes and pulling me down to her by slipping her hands behind my neck. For my part, I simply hold her waist and push her back against the curving wall on the tunnel. She mutters something against my lips in an irritable tone.

"What?" I snap, "Kind of in the middle of something here, in case you didn't notice!"

"Sorry," I move my lips to her jaw and kiss my way down her neck, "It's just..." She sucks her breath in sharply as I bite down her neck before kissing the same spot. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" I ask teasingly against her collarbone.

"I can't concentrate with you doing that!"

"That's the general intention."

"Well _anyway_," She says forcefully, moving her head away, "you're too tall."

"_That's_ what you wanted to say?" I stare (down) at her incredulously. "_That's_ what you _interrupted_ us for!"

"Uh huh." She says matter-of-factly. "See, _everyone_ I know, and especially the ones I care about, are _always_ _so_ much taller than me!"

"So...you care about me?" I smirked, my hands, currently on her hips, pulling her close to me. An equally sly and teasing smirk slides onto her lips.

"Maybe...let's see what you can do to...persuade me..." I stare at her until incredulousy gives way to plotting.

"Well then...let's see, shall we?" She steals my smirk, before I lift her up, moving my mouth to hover inches from hers.

"Bastard." She mutters, dragging my mouth to hers forcefully.

I smirk.


	15. Of Normal Teenage Boys

-Chapter Fifteen-

-Of _Normal_ Teenage Guys-

Don't get me wrong, I do _like_ Sinedd, but part (ok, most) of me, only did it 'cause he's fit and lust kinda overrode rational thinking. No, we didn't have sex. Well, not quite. I didn't mind, but he stopped. For some god knows reason. I mean, what _normal_ teenage boy turns down a girl who's _willing_. He said he didn't want it to just be a one-night thing. Yeah. Right. Like _normal_ guys care about _that_.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

What if he's _gay_!

"If who's gay?" Crap. I turn slowly to see D'Jok watching me from the doorway.

"Did I say that out loud?" He nods, crossing the floor with long strides.

"If who's gay?" He repeated, watching me with piercing emerald eyes.

"Uh..." I idly wonder if he can hear how loud my heart's beating with fear, "Mirco-Ice!" The second the name leaves my lips I inwardly scream. What the _hell_, Mimi! _Mirco-Ice_? Of _all_ people!

"Micro-Ice." He repeats, again, slowly, "Seriously?" Disbelieving now.

"Yeah! I mean, he's always _saying_ he likes girls, but he...er...spends lots of time with guys?" I offer. Even to me it sounds stupid.

"Sure, Mimi, now, do you wanna tell me who you were really muttering to yourself about?" I sigh resignedly.

"Sinedd."

"Probably," He snorts, "but why do you care?" Ah. Fuck.

"Because...well...I may, or may not bedatinghim." I say quickly, closing my eyes and flinching back, away from my brother.

"You're _what_!" I think a volcanic eruption would be quieter, and a lot less dangerous, than D'Jok right now.

"Oh! Would you look at the time – got to go!" I squeak before dashing from the room. Only to have D'Jok standing in front of the door, blocking my path.

"Sit. Talk." He growls, folding his arms. I gulp.

Why am I surrounded distinctly _abnormal_ guys!


	16. Of Italics and Multiple Exclamation Mark

_A/N: i know you _so_ deserve more for the incredibly long wait ive put you through, but this is all i can manage for now - sorry :( but i really have to study loads, believe me, id much rather spend all my time writing, but science modules are coming up (AAHHH!) so i kinda need to revise, sorry again :(_

-Chapter Sixteen-

-Of Italics and Multiple Exclamation Marks-

"_Sinedd_! Of _all_ people! What were you _thinking_!" Yes. I know. Italics _and_ three exclamation marks. So sue me. I'm _pissed_.

"Uh...he's fit?" She offers, eyeing my rapidly pacing figure nervously, before flicking her gaze to the door, seemingly wondering if she can escape.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" I snarl, pointing a positively _quivering_ finger at her. She blinks up at me, still looking confused. Then stands up quickly, fury building up.

"Are you _seriously_ going all 'protective big brother' on me!"

"Uh...yes – you _are_ my little sister, and it's my duty." I add self-righteously, folding my arms.

"How _dare_ you!" she spits furiously. If she had a tail, she'd be twitching and lashing it in anger. Hm, cat-Mimi, at least she wouldn't be able to yell at me. "You think I need to _protect_ me? I've been living in a filthy foster home with about fifty other mangy kids since I was nine! And before _that_ I'd been single-handedly looking after he dying Nanette, who point blank _refused_ to go and see a doctor, for as long as I could remember! Then you _finally_ realise you have, oh, I don't know, a bloody _twin sister_, and actually think that _you_ can try and feebly attempt to protect _me_ from a guy who doesn't even want to have sex with me!"

Oh.

Well.

She's breathing hard, staring straight up at me, eyes blazing. Whereas I'm fairly sure I look remarkably like a dead/dying fish of some sort. It's not _my_ fault my chin refuses to peel itself off the floor.

Hang on.

She said that like...

"_Do you want to sleep with him_!" I shout. Or yell, maybe verging of screaming hysterically, but that's beside the point.

Her mouth forms a small o in horror. "Uh...bye, D'Jok!" She sprints from the room before I can stop her.

I wander off to try and find Mirco, and see if he'll re-hinge my jaw for me.


	17. Of Shimmering Golden Waterfalls

-Chapter Seventeen-

-Of Shimmering Golden Waterfalls, and Tangles of Greasy Dark Forests-

"She said that? Wow...you're a bastard, man." I say, musingly as D'Jok storms around.

"Thanks, Micro-Ice, I know I can always count on you for support." he says sarcastically, giving me evils which I choose to ignore.

"What are best mates for?" I beam, patting his head, since he'd sunk down onto his bed. Normally I'd have no chance of even reaching his shoulder. "Now, I've got a date with a hot girl, so I must leave you to wallow."

He snorts. "Micro, you haven't had a date with a hot girl with you went to see a film with Mei and me."

"Well I have! Except, she's, um, bringing her boyfriend." I mumble. He laughs at me but nothing can bring me down.

Even if 'Jacob' turns out to be a seven foot model with a love of eye-wateringly hot curries and anything rainbow-coloured, like Krystal.

*

Oh.

Well.

Guess what 'Jacob' is like? Yep, he's a seven foot model with a love of eye-wateringly hot curries and anything rainbow-coloured. _Exactly_ like Krystal, bar the seven foot model thing. Though she so _could_ be a model, with those eyes, and that face, and not forgetting those _boobs_...

I sigh at stare at her chest wistfully. 'Jacob' suddenly bursts into laughter. Krystal stops talking, at least, I presume that's what she was doing, I wasn't really listening to be honest, and stares at him.

"What?" He lets his head of thick, wavy blonde hair thump onto the table in a shimmering waterfall – seriously; it reaches his shoulders for god's sake! – as he continues to giggle hysterically. Somehow still in his deep, sexily rough voice. Not that _I_ think it's sexy, obviously. "Icy, did you do something?"

'Jacob' (what sort of name _is_ that anyway?) chooses this moment to rise up, titter some more, then say, "It's more like what he _wanted_ to do!", then hurls himself back onto the table again.

"Huh? Icy?"

"Don't look at me! I don't know _anything_!" I squeak.

She shrugs, "Jake, stop, your mussing up your hair," She smoothes the glimmering waves back from his manly forehead - yes, even his _forehead_ is manly! Damn him... "Icy, have you brushed you hair lately?"

I reach up and tentatively prod my hair. It's exactly like I expected – hideously disgusting. A tangled, greasy dark _forest_ of horrible, _horrible_ hair. _Why_ couldn't I have showered this morning? Or yesterday morning, or the morning before that...

_A/N: Wow...fast, eh? The next chapter will _probably _another Mirco-Ice one but i thought i'd give you this because you deserve it :D and cz it seemed like a semi-good place to break off_

_one more thing, i was thinking and realised that ive got apsolutly no clue where this story's going - help please? do you want it to go all the way to the gf cup? cz im not sure if i could create enough drama lol yeh so get reviewing, amazing people who make me happy :D_

_Becki. xx_


	18. Of Fudge and MissKrys

_Jacob chapter!!!! wooh!! short, i know...sorry...but super fast though!_

-Chapter Eighteen-

-Of Fudge and Miss-Krys-

Finally in control of my laughter, I sit up, rubbing my stomach. Krystal throws me her creeped out look. I just shake my head as bubbles of mirth start to rise up again.

The short Snow Kid, Mirco-Ice, folds his arms, leaning back, and glaring at me. No clue why.

"Jake, stop laughing, or at least tell me why. Icy, stop looking like you want to rip Jake's throat out. And one of you tell me _what the fudge is going on_!" Yeah, Krystal point blank refuses to swear properly under any circumstance.

"Go on then, Icy." I giggle.

"I haven't done nuffin." He says defiantly.

"_Anything_, Icy, you know I'm fussy about grammar."

"Yeah, _Icy_." I add.

"You, stop antagonising him." Krystal whirls round and snaps at me.

"Sorry, miss-Krys." I use the name I gave her when we were in year eight. "Anyhoo, as fun as this has been, I've got somewhere to be."

"Oh! With that blonde?" Krystal grins up at me, "Get going then! You'll be late!"

"Ciao!" Krystal leans up and shoves her cheek in my face demandingly. I obligingly kiss it. Then bend over Mirco-Ice and give his stiff frame a hug and, simply because I can't resist, run my hand up his thigh. "See you soon..." I whisper in his ear before jogging out gleefully.

_A/N: VOTE!!!! :D_

_between Thran and Ahito, which do you think is most likely to be gay? heeheehee probably reveal more of what's to come but still, i love it!_

_Becki. x_

_oh yeh, jay, i heart you, seriously, youre review helped SO much :) 3 3_


	19. Of Grapes, Hyenas and Hysterical Shrieks

_first mention of slashness, but more in the next chapter :p_

_ive decided that i prefer Ahito to be gay, not too sure why cause, as Destiny Hope pointed out, hes asleep most of the time but, i dont know, i just like it and cause im the writer - that's what youre going to get! :D_

-Chapter Nineteen-

-Of Grapes, Hyenas and Hysterical Shrieks-

I stare after 'Jake' in disbelief. Did he just...?

I swing back round and ogle at Krys. She laughs and pops a grape into her mouth.

"_Is Jake gay_?" I shriek, edging dangerously towards hysteria.

"Icy!" She bursts into a peal of high-pitched laughter that sounds like a hyena. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. "Is that a trick question?"

"Uh...no?"

"How could you not have _noticed_ that Jake's gay? He was staring at you the entire time and practically felt you up at the end!"

"Well obviously I know that _now_!" I snap.

"Shiz!" She exclaims suddenly, "You're not homophobic, are you?"

"'Course not! Ahito's gay and he's still one of my best friends."

"_Get out_!" She squeaks, leaning forward over the table, "_Ahito_?"

"Yeh."

"Anways, it'd good you're not."

"Not what?"

"A homophobe."

"Why...?" I ask, suddenly extremely wary. "You're not...are you!"

"I'm bi, Icy, not a lesbian."

"Oh." I glance around the room and see the clock.

"Damn, I've gotta go; training and all."

"Oh. Ok." She looks sad, then she sees someone over my shoulder, and her face lights up as she waves. "Bye, Icy." She hooks her arms around me for a brief moment then darts off to her friend, a pretty brunette. I leave hurriedly but, as I glance over my shoulder, I see Krys and her 'friend' kissing passionately at the table I had just been sitting at.

_A/N: I'm getting good at the whole updating thing, arent I? :D and with gsce sience modules only two days away - eeek!_

_Becki. x_


	20. Of Beautiful Boys and Kisses In The Snow

-Chapter Twenty-

-Of Beautiful Boys and Kisses In The Snow-

I wake up to Thran dragging me down a flight of stone steps. I am not happy. So I shriek, wrestle free, and start running away through the thick drifts of snow. Which is not easy, trust me.

So I'm not too surprised when, about half a mile further on, I fall and ended up rolling over and over down a hill. However, I _am_ shocked, not to mention mortifyingly embarrassed, when I crash into someone and tumbled to a stop lying on top of them. My cheeks flare even brighter when I realise how _pretty_ the person was. Their hair is long and the colour of corn, locks of it falling into the dark blue eyes, framed by long thick lashes. He's perfect.

"Sorry!" I squeak, scrambling upwards, but his fingers curl around my wrist and jerk me back down again where pushes me over onto my back, positions himself above me and grins. Momentarily dazzled by the blinding light and warmth of his smile, I don't notice him swooping down until I feel his soft lips on mine.

It's only a fleeting peck, but it's enough to cloud my mind and scramble my thoughts in the space of three seconds. I eventually realise he's not kissing me any more, and open one eye to see his still hovering over me, "Hey."

"H...hello." I stutter.

"I'm Jake."

"A...Ahito."

"I know," He kisses me again, "you don't stutter in interviews. When you're awake that is!"

I blush. "S...s,sorry. I mean, sorry."

"Hey, it's ok – you don't need to apologise to me."

"Sorry." He laughs lightly, "Sorry, I mean, oh, I don't know."

"Shall we get you home then? You look tired."

"I always look tired."

"Except when you save a goal – then your whole body comes to life and your eyes get all bright and sparkley and then you look so happy and proud that you stopped the ball."

I flush again, and turn my head slightly so my hair falls over my cheeks. "You paid close attention."

"I always do when a good-looking guy's involved." He stands up and offers me his hand, pulling me up sharply so I'm right against him. He puts an arm around me. "Let's go then."

_A/N: Heya! (as says gay reporter on Horne and Cordon would say; i love that show lol but gavin and stacey pwns all - yes I said it laura :p) anways im back! yay! exams were SO easy - dont know what i worried about! thanx to all of you who wished me luck - i think it worked lol! hm...not too sure how i feel about this chapter...let me know what you think! next one should be coming soon, like an hour or two, a day at tops :)_

_Becki. xx_


	21. Of Wanting Sex For No Good Reason

-Chapter Twenty One-

-Of Wanting Sex For No Good Reason-

"You just want me for sex!"

"_What_!" I stared up (a fact I have come to accept, not that I'm happy about it) at Sinedd in complete and utter disbelief. This was a conversation I'd heard countless girls at the school I used to attend shriek at their boyfriends, and one I'd heard Mei accuse D'Jok of loads of times (stupid bint), -but I _never_ thought I'd be on the _receiving_ end.

"You're not interested in _me_; you just want sex! For god's sake, Mimi, it's written all over your face!"

"Sinedd," i move towards his storming form, snatch his flailing hands and hold them tightly, "Yes, I want to fuck you." He winces slightly, "you have got a _seriously_ fit body; take it as a compliment! And of _course_ I'm interested in you – would I be here if I wasn't?"

"Yes you would. You're a good liar – I know that as well as you do."

"For god's _sake_, Sinedd! Can't you just accept that I want you – _all_ of you, be that your personality or body – ok?"

"No."

"What?"

"It's not ok."

"Don't go all emoy and angsty on me!" I moan.

"You see? _This_ is my point! If you did care about me then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"We also wouldn't be if you weren't a paranoid, neurotic idiot!"

We're standing close, my head right back and staring up at him, both red-faced and panting slightly.

"Is that how you feel?" He asks softly.

"Yes!" I snap, still fired up from the yelling.

"Ok then." He turns and walk out quickly.

I don't call after him.

_A/N: short i know...im thinking the next chapter will be more from jake - cz im head over heels in love with him lol - then there might actually be some football!!!_

_Becki. xx_


	22. Of Blushing and Giggling

_meh - rs gcse? 50% of my mark? piece of cake :D but thats the reason its been so long - sorry! btw, any fantastic readers with any particular preference to where this story actually goes? cz ive got no clue..._

-Chapter Twenty-Two-

-Of Blushing and Giggling (from Ahito and Jake, respectively)-

Ahito collapses half-back. I've been expecting it, and I've already had my arms around him so it's just a question of swinging him up so I can carry him properly. God, that boy can sleep!

His arms are curled up to his chest as his head nuzzles my shoulder, trying to find a comfy pillow. Then he settles and a small smile forms on his lips, chapped from the cold.

"Ahito! Man, I was wondering where he was – hey, thanks for bringing him back." Thran, the spitting image of the boy in my arms, only with much shorter hair, grins at me thankfully and reaches out to take Ahito.

"No, it's ok – I'll take him to your room; he's too peaceful to be disturbed." Thran shoots me a slightly confused look but shrugs and gestures for me to follow him.

"Thran, ol' buddy, ol' pal! How you doing?" Mirco-Ice bounces around a corner, then stops when he sees me. "Oh. Jake."

"You two know each other?"

"Uh...yeah." Mirco-Ice mutters.

"Oh, me and Icy go _way_ back, don't we?" I simper, then giggle like a lovestruck teenager. The look on his face makes me feel sorry for him, however, so I decide to help him out, "Icy's a _friend_ of my mate's." I say, winking at the poor boy how blushes furiously. His adoration for Krys is ridiculously obvious. "So where can I put Ahito?"

"Oh, yeah! Follow me."

"How do you know Ahito?" Mirco-Ice queries suspiciously.

"We-" Just then Ahito's eyes open slowly and he yawns like a baby. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Jake! Oh, hello." He blushes furiously. I grin down at him as he curls one of his hands around my neck. Before he does anything he'll regret later, I cough and nod in the direction of Micro-Ice and Thran, the latter of which who is beaming, whereas Mirco-Ice just stares, open-mouthed. "Um, maybe you could put me down?"

"Oh no, you might collapse again!" Ahito blushes bright pink again.

"You know, you're right – better just to carry him straight to his room." Thran says, grinning broadly, "Third on the left."

"Thanks." I nudge the button to open the door, then, while pulling a smiling Ahito even closer to me, I wink at a gaping Mirco-Ice before the door slides shut softly.


	23. Of Punching and Relentless Snow

-Chapter Twenty-Three-

-Of Punching and Relentless Snow-

Punch, duck, spin, breathe, kick, punch, punch, punch, breathe.

Ok, focus.

"Shadow game." I call out, and then, just as expected, Sinedd's face materializes into existence in front of me. His eyebrow cocked challengingly they way he would before a game. Then that charmingly arrogant smirk appears, and my heart does an involuntary flip as his fathomless purple eyes stare at me.

Right. Time to kick his butt right back to hell.

I play for what seems like hours, just me, and the simulated rest of the team, against the Shadows. I play harder than I think I ever have before, and, by the time I'm lining up to take a penalty, I'm covered in sweat, most of my hair has come out of my ponytail and is sticking damply to my face and I'm panting heavily. Then I hear Aarch's voice saying, "Mimi, that's enough."

"No." I growl. "Let me finish."

"Mimi. Stop." He says firmly.

I ignore him and shoot, but use way to much force, and misjudge entirely, so it goes sailing way over the top of the bar. I turn to see fake-Sinedd laughing at me. I march over and punch him. Instantly his figure dissolves, with the pitch and all the other players following and then I'm standing in the training room with Aarch, Clamp, Rocket, Tia and D'Jok staring at me.

I storm past them all, speeding up into a dead sprint as they call after me. _Fuck you_, I think viciously in my head, _fuck all of you and your fucking perfect lives._

I finally slow to a stop way outside; I can't see anything other than snow. I'm lost, I realise with a start. I resign myself to walking until I find someone who can give me directions. I don't get lost easily; I spent most of my childhood running around the snow planes, but most mounds of snow look like each other, especially in a blizzard, which I could tell was brewing up quickly.

Knowing that finding shelter was top priority, I slipped and fell and slithered my way over the snow until I found a rocky overhang that I huddled under, wrapping my arms around myself and rubbing, trying to keep up my circulation.

The snow fell steadily faster, collecting around my feet, calves, thighs until I'm shivering, half-buried in it. I should move, I know, but I can't, I only want to sleep.

_Sinedd..._ My mind whispers before darkness takes over.


	24. Of Tears and Apologies

-Chapter Twenty-Four-

-Of Tears and Apologies-

I relax into Mei, thankful for the comfort, as I sit, hunched, by Mimi's bedside. It wasn't supposed to end up like this, after our fight. One of us was supposed to come round, apologise, then we'd kiss and make up, and she'd dump Sinedd, and we'd win the cup (again) and everything would be perfect. Not her fighting for her _life_ while that bastard's off on another planet playing the Pirates, and it's left up to me and Mirco-Ice to stay by her.

"D'Jok!" Speak of the devil, "D'Jok, he's _here_!"

"What, who?" I ask quickly, spinning round to stare and Mirco-Ice.

"Sinedd, you noob! He left before the match started, came straight here, the second he heard!"

"_What_!" Mei rubs my arm in an attempt to sooth me. "What gives him the _right_ to pretend he _cares_?"

"I do." Comes a quiet voice from the hall, just behind Micro-Ice. He moves and Sinedd comes into view, looking pale, and drawn, and sleep-deprived. Then he sees her, and he flies in, heading straight for her, but I step in his way. He tears his gaze away from Mimi and stares at me. "D'Jok. _Move_." He sounds almost desperate, the bastard.

"Get out. Get _out_ of her room! You don't _deserve_ to even be near her, you _bastard_!" I yell in his face.

He blinks, then anger forms, clearly, in his eyes. "_I_ don't deserve to be here? _You're_ the one who upset her about us!"

"But _you_ upset her! Why do you think she was out there in the first place, eh? She'd been training, playing against _you_, then she got upset and _ran_."

His face has gone, if possible, even paler. "What?" He asks hoarsely. "She went out...because of me?"

Mei scowls at me furiously. "No, of course not." She says, moving away from me, and slipping her arms around him, eyeing me angrily over his head as he leans into her.

Then, behind me, I hear a faint moan. In the space of two seconds, me and Sinedd are by her, both reaching for her hand. We stop and glare at each other. I, grudgingly, move round to the other side of her bed.

Her eyes flutter open, slowly, and then her mouth opens, and she says, dry and crackly, "Sinedd?"

Damn him.

He doesn't look at me to revel in victory, as I thought he would, just stares down at her, his eyes, surprisingly, _astonishingly_, wet. Then, the whole room looking on, staring in shock, he breaks down, crying over her hand that he's got clasped in both of his. She smiles, so brightly, and runs her free hand, the one I'd previously been holding, over his hair tenderly. I look away, feeling that I'm somehow intruding on something private.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, you hear me?" He says forcefully, having moved up, so he's hovering directly above her, very close, and staring into her eyes determinedly.

"God, I'm sorry!" She cries out then, quietly, just to him, pulling him down to her so she can bury her face in his neck, and hair.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said those things, I shouldn't have-" She cuts him off by kissing him softly.

Mei's pushed Mirco-Ice out of the room, and has her hand stretched out to me, smiling, her own eyes looking oddly damp too. She smiles at me, and I move, silently, round my sister and enemy, to take her hand as she leads me out.


	25. Of Guardian Angels and Supreme Rulers

_obviously now you should all bow down to my superior updating speed :D, oh and to Jake for being supremly cool..._

-Chapter Twenty-Five-

-Of Guardian Angels and Supreme Rulers-

I decide to take pity on Mirco-Ice. It's not his fault that everyone's turned into the soppy love-struck teenagers they are. D'Jok and Mei haven't been seen without each other for days now; he's even kicked Mirco-Ice out of their room, so Mei can move in. Mirco-Ice's was staying in Rocket's room, since the captain had taken to living in Tia's room since Mei had gone. Then the poor boy was thrown out of their too by Rocket's roommate, Mimi, and her new lover-boy, Sinedd of the fine arse (as I've nicknamed him). Lucky bitch.

So Mirco's had to bunk down with Thran and Ahito, and since I'm there most of the time, and Thran insists on bringing back a pretty girl, who's apparently one of his fans (cough, stalkers, cough) everyday, Mirco ends up sitting there, looking awkward and utterly lonely.

So I one day I sent Ahito out to buy himself a decent outfit for our date tonight (one month anniversary – eep!), I cornered our favourite Snow Kid. He was sitting outside, looking miserable, and, when my shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see me, a look of fear spread over his face, swiftly followed by one of abject depression.

"Oh. It's you."

"Yes, tis me. You can now rejoice for the world is bright again." He just stares at me like I'm insane, which I probably am, but with a face like mine, who cares about mediocre things such as ones sanity?

I sigh and plonk my wonderful self down beside him, "What's up, chuck?"

"Nuthin." He mutters.

"Ah, now I _definitely_ know there's something. Before I was just guessing from your mooching, and dark looks." Silence from him. "Oh come on, fess up, I've got no one to tell, so don't stress about that."

"What about Ahito?"

"Ah, the delight of my days, he always falls asleep before I can lapse into in-depth gossiping."

"Krys?"

"She's a bit too caught up in her own drama at the moment to care about yours."

"Oh…?"

I force back a laugh at his failing at being subtle. "Yeah, her and her girlfriend, well, ex, I guess now, kept having these huge arguments, and then Krys' dad turned up, and, well, you knew her when she was little; you know what her relationship with her dad's like."

"Not really; she never talked about her home life much."

"Oh. Well you'll have to ask her about that, but it's not perfect, let's say. So she's a bit stressed at the moment."

"Wait a moment, did you say that Krys and her, um, girlfriend have broken up!"

"Yes, why?" His expression is positively gleeful. "Ohhhh, I get it now." I smile. "Well then, Mr Micro, come with me."

"Uh…why?"

"Because I am supreme ruler of the universe, obv, and I have decided to become your guardian angel. So follow." I skip off over the snow, looking utterly like a supreme ruler of the universe should.


	26. Of OneEyed Wonder Worms

_I'm back! :D im so so SO sorry about the long wait, but i'm here now, hopefully (crosses fingers) to stay! updates will come trickling in, promise :)_

_one other thing, in the time since i started this, and now, ive grown into a fully fledged fangirl, so the plot of this will be taking a slightly... different turn, sorry to all Mimi/Sinedd fans :/_

* * *

-Chapter Twenty-Six-

-Of One-Eyed Wonder Worms-

Sinedd didn't fancy me. I realised when we were making out in my room – Dame Simbai had let me out on the condition that I rested – he pulled back, smiled, then flopped over onto his back. As you do. Then we talked. For hours. Just talked, on my bed, both of us half-naked. Crap.

We fell asleep together, he had his arms around me, but didn't try anything. I left him sleeping. I sit in the dark training room for a while, trying to think. What should I do? I couldn't break up with him over this, not when I'd worked so hard to get him accepted by the rest of the team, and I think it'd break his heart if I did. I sighed miserably.

"Mimi?" I twisted on the step I was sitting on to see Mei in her pink pyjamas. "A..are you ok?"

So. What was wrong with this picture? I had left my perfect boyfriend in bed, and was thinking how I could dump him, and now bitchface was talking to me. Huh. I pinched myself. "Ow!"

Mei gave me a weird look.

"Sorry, just, thought I was dreaming... heh."

Mei looked cautious, but moved closer. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" I asked defensively.

Mei shrugged. "Fine then."

We sat in silence for a bit until, "It's Sinedd." She didn't say anything. "He's not attracted to me." She swung round, staring at me, her eyes bugging out. Without make-up, she looked almost...average. "We just spent the whole night on my bed, our shirts off, talking."

"Dayum." She said, which made me laugh. We stared at each other with new eyes.

"You know, bitchface, you're not so bad."

She laughed. A proper laugh. I got the feeling she didn't do that often. "Bitchface? Imaginative, ginge'."

I grinned. "Net fag."

She, beaming by this point, giggled out, "Your mum."

"Your face."

"Dyke."

"Slag."

"Ranko."

"What? One-eyed wonder worm."

"_What_?" We fell about laughing, which is right about when the singing started.

* * *

_A/N: all insults are the courtesy of my not-so imaginative mate Stanley, for those who __aren't versed in the terms of Stanley's range of insults:_

_Net fag: someone who lives on the internet and in chat rooms, rather than in the real world_

_Ranko: nasty sluts that are (mostly) ginger_

_One-eyed wonder worm: an alternative name to (ahem) that certain part of male anatomy_


	27. Of MircoIce's Little Grey Cells

_A/N: so i hope that the subtle - at least _**i**_ thought they were subtle, so probably not very - hints in this chapter might indicate the (admittedly sudden turn) the storys taking, hope you, the loyal and utterly fantabulous readers approve. or at least refrain from throwing things at me..._

_and Poirot quote! cz everyone needs a bit of Christie in their lives:)_

* * *

-Chapter Twenty-Seven-

-Of Mirco-Ice's Little Grey Cells-

"La la la lalalala laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I ended with a flourish. I was happy, nay, I more than happy (which explained the sudden use of words like nay). I was overjoyed, elated, exuberant, ecstatic, joyous-

"Mirco-Ice." Boobs. Boobs in pink flannel. Sometimes it's good to be short. "Eyes." Ah, yes, the boobs must have an owner. I look up to see Mei, one hand on her hip, the other around Mimi's waist. Mimi's arm was around Mei. I blinked. Rubbed my eyes. Blinked again.

"Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Why are you singing in the hall at three o'clock in the morning?" Mimi asked.

"Why are you hugging btichface, no offence, Mei, but Mimi comes first." Mei's glare frosted over.

"None of your damn business. Why. Are. You. Singing."

"I'm not."

Mimi extracted herself from Mei to pin me against a wall. She looked intensely frustrated by my evasive answers. Heheh, I like how I sound when joyous. Ze little grey cells must be working extra hard in their excitement...

"Why _were_ you singing?"

"Alright, alright, chillax. I'm ecstatic, overjoyed, elated, exuberant, thrilled-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture." Mei said, coming to stand next to Mimi. "But why when everyone else is sleeping?"

"Clearly you two weren't... Wait a second! Omg! Don't suppose you took any pictures...? Video maybe?" I cried excitedly.

"Micro-Ice, what on earth are you talking about?" Mimi asked, giving me an odd look.

"Mimi?"

"Micro-Ice? What's going on?"

"Mimi, why is your arm across the short-ass' throat?" I glared at Sinedd, who had just emerged looking sleepy. D'Jok was staring at him with a weird expression on his face.

"Uh, D'Jok? Ol' buddy, ol' pale, you gonna help me, or what?"

He looked at me, blinked a couple of time, before a smirk spread its way over his lips. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Nope."

"_Anyway_, original question, Micro." Mimi said forcefully – mercifully – removing her arm. I rubbed my neck and eyed her resentfully.

"I just got back from a rendezvous with a person of the female variety, happy? Now _everyone_ knows the details of my private life." I mock-pouted and folded my arms over my chest.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

"You can stay in mine, if you want. We carry on our chat." Mei said, smiling at Mimi. This was very weird.

"Excuse me? I don't want to be kept up all night by girl chatter!" D'Jok said, wrinkling his nose at his girlfriend.

"Then go stay with Sinedd. There's a spare bed in there – just _try_ not to throttle him, yeah?" With that, Mimi flounced past D'Jok into his room, with Mei following.

"We're _bonding_, D'Jok, isn't that what you wanted?" Mei asked gently, before sliding the door shut behind her.

"They're _so_ getting it on in there." I remarked. D'Jok and Sinedd shot me identical disgusted looks. "Fine, fine – I can tell when I'm not wanted. Just so you know, I'm betting on D'Jok to be the one who comes out alive tomorrow. Night all!" With a dramatic flourish – I have to admit that I'm prone melodrama when in true love – I retired to my room.


	28. HIYA

*hands up*

First off, I am so sorry for the wait! Things like exams, digging (archeaology nerd ^^) and having some semblance of a social life has meant that I've done hardly any writing in - Christ! - years :/ BUT, I have every intention of editing, revamping and, most importantly of all, _finishing_ all m unfinished stories, starting with this one. It badly needs reworking though, so bear with me! If anyone still watches GF (is it even still on? O.o must find out...), or is still interested in this story and its resolution, please drop me a message - not just because I recently rediscovered how goddamn awesome getting feedback is, but also so I know if there is anyone interested!

One last thing; re-reading the story - and my comments - I realised how, well, ungrateful I was! In my defense, I was 14... I'd like to say that 17 year-old self is, hopefully, much more appreciative of all your amazing reviews! Tbh it was reading through them that got my going on this again, so thank for that, and for being so devoted to the story.

-much love from a returning authoress to you :)


End file.
